1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a seizure-fixing device of a pipe by a clamp member in a pipe having a relatively small diameter of approximately 20 m/m or less, which is arranged as a supply passageway for supplying the air and oil generally to an automobile or a variety of machinery, equipments and so on.
2. Description of the Prior Arts:
This type of conventional seizure-fixing structure is, as illustrated in section in FIGS. 11 and 12, arranged such that an engagement wall (12), which is integral with a clamp member (11) and formed as a segmental opening or in a circular shape at its one end in the longitudinal direction, is wrapped round an outer peripheral portion of a fitting wall (P1') simply assuming a circular configuration of a pipe (P'), and in this state their overlapping surfaces are heat-brazed (W) (FIG. 11), or alternatively the engagement wall (12) is slightly pressed inwards to fixedly fit (F) them to each other (FIG. 12). Note that the numeral (13) represents a mounting hole.
In the above-described techniques, however, the former technique presents a problem where rust preventive plating films previously applied on the pipe (P') and on the clamp member are damaged due to heat-brazing, and hence there is no choice but to effect plating thereon after brazing (W) has been performed, resulting in a remarkably deteriorated workability if the pipe (P') is elongate and assumes an intricate curvilinearity. The latter technique is attended with the following problem. There are caused scatters each time the operation is done because of the fixing structure simply by the fixing (F) process. Such scatters in turn lead to uncertainty of fixation. Positional deviation is also caused in the mutual fixing portions due to vibrations caused during the pipe arrangement. The plating films are defaced by friction or exfoliated. Besides, cracks and breakage of the pipe (P') are induced.